


monsters within

by fouettes



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouettes/pseuds/fouettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all have something in common. —Freeverse</p>
            </blockquote>





	monsters within

they're all murderers   
it's just their dna   
prey, eat, kill   
no one's innocent

. . .

the doppelganger killed the hunter   
he tried to kill her friends   
bite, snap, dead   
she was punished with a curse

. . .

the younger brother was a ripper   
all he wanted was to eat   
feed, feed, feed   
it took him decades to recover

. . .

the elder brother didn't care  
women were just his toys   
meet, play, kill   
that kept him from what he wanted

. . .

the original key to the curse was a user  
people fell under her spell   
use, take, kill   
she couldn't even count the amount of graves

. . .

the blonde had killed thre  
e she was young with no guide   
born, smell, kill   
she didn't even realize what she had done

. . .

the hybrid was the start of the curse   
his mother only wanted to keep them alive   
killed, feed, repeat   
it was just a part of life

. . .

they try to stay normal   
but it's hard to be something you're not   
dead, dead, dead   
but they are all monsters within


End file.
